Telephone apparatus that incorporate a cordless handset are convenient to use, but there is often a need to locate the handset on the telephone base for recharging, or a dedicated charging stand. While the handset is at a specific location, a user may not be able to grab the handset without moving or reaching over to it. The same drawback applies to normal telephones having a wired handset.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a drawback by providing modified telephone apparatus.